


To Kill the Time

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fem!Steve, fem!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: Sometimes Steve wondered: if the war had never happened, what would they be doing with their lives?





	To Kill the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Время луны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702178) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy). 



> English is not my native language so feel free to point out any mistakes.

Sometimes Steve wondered: if the war had never happened, what would they be doing with their lives?

Bucky didn’t fit into society’s a good girl mold. She was a new wave: she was too expressive in her desires, too independent in her views, too bitter in her words. She was all sharp angles. Her mother was always yelling at her about who would marry such a stubborn girl. It made Bucky laugh; why do I need a husband? I have Steve. It drove her mother crazy. Luckily, nobody looked for the undertone in Bucky’s words. Luckily for them, thought Steve. She couldn't to imagine, what would happen to Mrs. Barnes if she found out how her daughter spent her time with her girlfriend.

***

They were fifteen, probably. Bucky had found Steve at the garret. She cried under a broken table. She wept over so desperately like someone had just died.

“Steve, Steve,” Bucky sat down on the floor, “Look at me. What’s happened? Who has hurt you? Which ass should I kick?”

While choking on tears and snivels, Steve shook her head and tried to huddle herself deeper in the corner.

“Tell me. Please.”

It was so hard to say no to Bucky; she was persistent and convincing. Steve gave her a midwife’s book, then told Bucky about her hips and wrists widths.

“It says here that the thickness of the pelvis bones,” Steve said, “approximately equal the thickness of the wrist joint.”

“You are the skinniest person I ever met,” Bucky smiled. “Your wrists are delicate.”

“And my hips are delicate! I am too skinny!” she whined. “My inlet pelvis is too small passing a baby so can never give birth. I will never have a baby! I am a barren woman!”

“Who needs sprogs?” Bucky said cheerfully. 

“No one will ever marry me!”

“I will,” she promised and hold out the handkerchief.

“You are a girl. A girl does not marry a girl,” Steve was so surprised—she stopped crying.

“I am an unusual girl; I will,” Bucky smiled and took her out from under the table. “You are also unusual. Unusual girls should stick together.”

The pale light came through the skylight and fell upon Steve’s face.

“Your eyes look like a monkshood, my barren flower,” Bucky nailed down and kissed her.

***

Bucky used to like to kiss Steve: in the street under the street lamp, in the park near the tree, in the kitchen behind Mrs. Barnes. Steve was always wondering how nobody didn’t catch them in the act.

Will she like to kiss her again, she thought sitting by the Bucky’s bed. She seemed oddly fragile because of a shaved head. Steve looked at her and could hardly believe girl was the boogeyman—Winter Soldier.

Will she remember? Will she regain her memories?

Stark gave his word—he would try to get her Bucky back.

***

They were ninety-eight, probably. Steve had found Bucky on the top of the Stark Tower. She was sitting on the roof’s edge and looking at the city.

“Amazing view,” she said. “Have you drawn it already?”

“Not yet,” Steve sat down next to her.

“It’s your loss.”

“I was busy with you. When should I?”

“That’s right. It’s good for you.”

Steve burrowed her face into the crown of the Bucky’s head. Her hair had grown out a bit and tickled Steve’s nose.

“Rogers,” said Bucky suddenly, “do you remember when you cried on my shoulder and said you are the reason that shit happen?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered with a hollow voice.

“You are a silly girl, Rogers. There are two incredible advantages in the situation. At first, we are even now. I would lose my mind if I grew old without you. At second,” Bucky made a pause. “At second, Rogers, I can marry to you nowadays. I checked. Stark confirmed.”

Steve hugged her from behind around the waist.

“Sure," Bucky said with a complete lack of concern. “I am not the best option. All those murders and a bunch of enemies. But I promised I would marry you. We should keep our word. Right, Rogers?”

“Right, Bucky” Steve smiled through tears. “We should.”

***

If the war had never happened, she would have married Bucky, anyway. It’s like the story of elderly ladies from San Francisco who could finally marry after 72 years together. Stark told that every time when he saw them together.

In fact, nothing important changed.


End file.
